mycandylovefandomcom-20200214-history
Searching for Truth
<< Episode 34 Episode 36 >> Episode N°35 – SEARCHING FOR TRUTH of Episode Here Iris is the victim of a mysterious blackmailer and you decide to help her... '' ''Between the nightly meetings and the IT spying, you can't get easily spooked. '' ''Be careful not to get your fingers burned!' Trailer Advertising Banner Summary of episode here Date Outfits Fairy Gifts Hidden Gifts Quest Items Illustrations Coming soon... Official Episode Guide '''Here is the solution guide for episode 35 (Attention: it doesn't provide you with the answers to increase your love’o’meters with the boys you like the most.) ---- The official guide for this episode hasn't been posted to the forums yet. ---- That’s the end of this guide!! See you for episode 36! Love'o'Meter Guide Key: * * * *D. Black answers have not been discovered on the wiki. NOTE: The amount of L'o'M seems to depend on your Zodiac sign. ---- 'Nathaniel' - * *B. Do you know if, by chance, she's the type of person that goes onto dating sites? = *C. It's about time she grows up, she's pathetic. ---- 'Castiel' 「"Mind your own business for once... Why do you even care?"」 *A. It's not good for you… + *B. It's against the rules! - *C. I don't actually... You're right. = ---- 'Lysander' 「"Hmm? Oh, hi $Pseudo."」 *A. Rosa told me that her and Leigh were leaving this weekend, are you going with them? - *B. Rosa told me about your father getting better, that's great news! -- *C. You know, I still can't believe you came to Iris' party. + ---- 'Armin' - *A. Hey! You don't need to get defensive, I didn't do it on purpose. =+ *B. What are you doing? =+ *C. If I had known that I was this scary before, I would have taken advantage to scare Amber. += 「"Well... It's simple. We're going to go."」 *A. Excuse me?!! =+ *B. There's nothing simple about that... *C. I was hoping someone would say that! += 「"Yeah, but that means that everyone can see who you're talking and flirting with... Is it a polygamous app or what?"」 *A. Yeah, it seems to be rehibition, indeed. =+ *B. It's mostly for people who can live with it! *C. I don't find that bad... It's a system that's based on popularity. += (Not on Armin's route)「"Anyway, I gotta go now. Do you think you can manage without me?"」 *A. Yeah, no worries! *B. I'll try… += *C. I think I can find someone to help me, don't worry. ♥「"Well, it seemed like there was a lot going on in his head for a while, and he chose the wrong time to pour it all out…"」 *A. I knew what he was feeling... It had to come out one day or another. *B. I was scared without you, you know… + (Illustration) *C. You couldn't explain to him nicely that it was the wrong time? ---- 'Kentin' ♥ 「"Like you said. He was in a really really bad mood. It's been a while since he lectured me like that."」 *A. I understand that you weren't able to go out... If I had been in your place, I wouldn't have been able to do much either. =+ *B. I was scared without you, you know... *C. You could have at least snuck out after he went to bed? ♥ - *A. (I just want to kiss him...) *B. (I could stay here staring deep into his eyes for hours...) *C. (I want to congratulate him as well. Without him, I wouldn't have been able to do it.) = ---- 'Alexy' - *A. Maybe you should give him some space? He must need to be alone sometimes. + *B. You should talk to him about it, if it hurts you. = *C. He will surely get over it, you don't need to worry. - ---- 'Amber' - *A. What are your thoughts on dating sites? *B. How would you react if you found out that your boyfriend was two-timing you? = *C. What do you think of Iris? = ---- 'Iris' 「"We just got kicked out of class... I really didn't need that…"」 *A. (I have to reassure her, it's the best way to get back to where we were in our conversation.) = (++ later IF you chose to tell Iris about your BF) *B. (I have to reassure her, make sure we're on the same wavelength. So that I can come back to the subject at hand more easily. ) = (+ later) - *A. (After all, who cares...) = (++ IF you chose A. in her previous dialogue) *B. (No! I want to keep it a secret!) - *A. How old was he? = (- with Armin later) *B. He didn't go to Sweet Amoris then? *C. What was his name? = (+ with Armin later?) ---- 'Rosalya' 「"To the beach. It's been a while, I need to see the water."」 *A. Oh, I'm jealous... I would love to go to the beach with my sweetheart. = *B. I wonder if one day I'll be able to go away for the weekend with my sweetheart... For now, it would be way too stressful. = - *A. Excuse me Rosa, but I have to go. = *B. (Well, I'm not just going to leave Rosa stranded here. Something tells me she won't appreciate it much.) = 「"Hmm no, why? Is there a problem?"」 *A. (I prefer to be honest, even if I can't tell them everything.) + (both Rosalya and Alexy) *B. (I prefer changing the subject.) - *C. (I prefer to lie.) ---- 'Capucine' - *A. Did Amber stop bothering you? *B. How are things with Samuel? ++ *C. ... How are you? + ---- 'Priya' 「"Great. I feel like I'm going to have a good day."」 *A. Can I know what's making you so happy? = *B. You're lucky... *C. Uh hum, me too… = - *A. Is that why you two were always sitting together? - *B. So... You did all of that for me? + *C. You really think that will calm her down once and for all? ---- 'Patrick' - *A. I didn't do anything, I swear. Amber is the one who started it. = *B. I have bad grades in art, is that it? = *C. No, I don't have anything to say. = ---- Bloopers Use this section ONLY if bloopers are present for the episode. Otherwise, do not add this section. Censored Content Use this section ONLY if something that was present in the original French version was changed/removed for the My Candy Love release. Otherwise, do not add this section. Trivia Use this section ONLY if there is any trivia for this episode. Otherwise, do not add this section. Category:Index Category:Episode